Her Lost Hero
by Brunette Dream
Summary: When Mal is gone, can Natara cope? Or will the pain of him being gone push her to the edge? And will she ever find her lost hero?
1. Natara 1

**I know this kind of story has been done before, but I guess, I'd like to do my own version :3 Read and Review please, and tell me if I should continue. **

* * *

"Gone? What do you mean, gone?" Natara barked at some of the newer rookies. It had been a week since Mal's disappearance, but it felt more like a year, and she was worried sick. She sighed and paced in her office, trying not to remember the events of the previous week.

She woke up, and saw the bed still made next to her. She found this very, very strange, usually he would still be in bed, and if it was a day what they both had off, he probably wouldn't be up until at least nine, this was the sign that something was wrong. Natara sat up in bed "Mal?" She called and there was no answer, and their apartment was eerily silent. She started to get a bit scared "If this is a joke, it really isn't funny." She said, her voice faltering slightly as she stood up and walked out of their room. She searched their apartment, and he wasn't there. "Mal?" She called again, her voice quieter.

"Were sorry Miss Williams. I-I, we..." One of the rookies tried to explain, but she wasn't in the mood for it, at all  
"Just go back to work." She snapped, and they left. Natara sat back down at her desk, running her fingers through her hair, her hands shaking. She's been up for hours on end, and the closest thing to sleep she got was either naps, or coffee. Even though it was harming her body and heart rate, she didn't care. She just wanted him home.

She didn't want to cry, not at work, but could she honestly help it? The seemingly love of her life was gone, without a single trace. She knew she was pushing a lot of the people hard, but she didn't care. With Mal gone, she was in charge. Before she met him, she would've been fine with it, if not, happy, but now? All she wanted was him back.

She decided to take a break from the pictures and darkness of her office, and went down to the crime lab, to see if there was any new information that would become leads, any sign of him or anything. She couldn't really be too picky about what it was. The crime lab, like her office, was dark and dreary, as of all the lights had gone out. She knew Kai and Amy were just as worried about Mal, the way Amy tried to put a positive spin on any of the minimal information they had, and Kai just wasn't... Kai. There was no names or comments about her as she walked in. They were both working fairly hard, she was typing away at her keyboard, her eyes starting to light up, but then she sighed  
"Damn it. Nothing." She frowned and just noticed Natara there "Sorry."  
"Its not your fault Amy, don't be sorry." She half smiled fairly miserably, that was the closest to smiling she had reached for a while. "Just try hard, that's all I want." And she walked back out, grabbing another cup of coffee before walking back into her office, once again to try and figure out what had happened and she muttered "Just come home soon."

* * *

**Kinda short, but should I continue?**


	2. Mal 1

**Okay, I've been told to continue, so I shall! And something amazing happened! :D But I shall not say for you guys will think I'm strange(-Er). Anyway, enjoy :3**

* * *

Mal didn't know where he was. Well, he did now. He almost just woke up in a whole new city, with next to no memory. Honestly, it scared him, a hell of a lot. Almost as if his life was a film he had seen years ago. He remembers somethings, but the rest is a constant blank. His mind was a embroidery missing half the thread.

His problems started arising when he tried to tell people what was wrong. Funnily enough, if you tell people that you've lost you memory and don't know where you are, people think that they're on a reality TV prank show. Each time this happened, he started to believe that his memories were just pure rubbish. But that was before he met them...

She was called Alice. Mal never actually learned her last name, not that he really needed to. According to her, strange things had been happening all around where they were. And many people went missing unexpectedly. So when he told her what had happened, there was a certain gleam in her baby blue eyes.  
"Your not from here?" She stopped and turned to look at him, smiling.  
"I don't even know where here is." He stated honestly, for all he knew, he could've been in Narnia.  
"Your in New York. Well, the suburbs part right now." She informed him and kept walking. He followed behind her, and something about suburbs seemed... Off. As if something bad had happened when he was there before.  
"Where are we going?" He asked, and she just simply smiled  
"You'll know sooner or later."

Alice couldn't have been any older than thirty, or at least she didn't look it. Her hair fell to about her mid back, and the front sections of her hair were swept back and clipped in place. If it weren't for around her eyes, he would have thought she was a lot younger. Her eyes had heavy dark circles clearly covered up by concealer and foundation, he wanted to ask what was wrong but he felt it was best not to pry. She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye  
"Do you know where you were before?" She asked  
"Not a clue." He answered back, feeling fairly useless  
"Well, your ID says your from San Francisco." She said, and he believed her about that. If she said he was from somewhere else, he would have thought she was lying, but San Francisco? There just felt like home.  
"What about that?" He asked, fairly curious of where she was going with this.  
"I'm going to help you get home." She smiled at him, faint creases near her eyes became visible when she smiled.

Mal didn't bother mentioning Natara. He could only remember bits about her. He remembered how she looked in the morning. He remembered how she hated all the bad that happened. He remembered a lot of times her proving him wrong. He was afraid that if he mentioned her, the memory would just fade away. And he didn't want to forget her. Ever.


	3. Natara 2

**In case you haven't noticed, I'm going to switch from Natara to Mal to Natara to Mal to... Well, you see the pattern. R&R please**

* * *

Natara walked into her's and Mal's apartment and it took all her willpower not to go into a corner and burst out into tears. She didn't want to be back here, if anything, that's what she least wanted to do. Blaise and Jeremy practically had to drag her out of her office. They said she needed a break, and some sleep. She scoffed at what they said  
"How the hell am I supposed to sleep?" She muttered to herself, walking into her bedroom and collapsing back on to their bed. She closed her eyes for what seemed to be a minute, before the dream started before her

It was Mal, with this other girl, as by reaction, Natara got jealous, its not like she didn't trust him, but he was hers and she was his. That's how it went. As if by some way, the girl looked familiar, as if she had seen her before. Natara remembered those almost white eyes from somewhere. She saw him talking to this familiar girl about something, something about syrup? 'No, it couldn't be that' Natara muttered to herself. The strange thing was, she could see them and hear them, yet they couldn't hear or see her. She stepped a bit closer.

"-Spirits. That's your answer." The girl smiled, she didn't know what they were on about, at all. What answer? Was there a question to start with? The girl looked around, and Natara could see she was tense, did she know she could listen in? This girl glared at her, her eyes going white so it seemed as if there was no iris or pupil, then she made a hand action, as if to push her away. Even though she didn't touch her, Natara could feel herself falling backwards

The next thing she knew, she was wide awake and sat upright in bed. She was breathing heavily, and she tried to shake the memories of the bad dream away, but that didn't come easy, she constantly wondered what was going on, and who was that girl?

Whatever this game was, her and him were the pawns, and nothing good ever comes to the pawns...


End file.
